Talk:Tensei Rasengan Barrage
Could you clarify exactly how many clones are used in this jutsu? If it is a large number, it seems a bit OP, especially if Odama Rasengan is used Shingihoutai | Talk Page 16:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : No, you see, overpowered is determined by series. In the series at hand, Naruto has proven that you can use several Rasengan at once with many thousand clones. As long as I don't go over Naruto's "set example" I am not guilty for In-Universe overpowering. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : But Naruto is a main character and an exception- nobody can use that many Rasengan at once. Also, this is not manga, this is RP- in manga, Kishimoto can make a character really powerful. It doesn't effect anyone else and he's the only winner. In RP, the point is participation with others and co-operations, and making a character so powerful is unfair on them, you have fun at the expense of theirs. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 16:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Wrong. It is generally accepted in Fanon, Fanfiction, and in Roleplaying that we can make characters up to the standard of those presented in the manga. For example over at BFF we are allowed to make people (albeit very few per user) as strong as Aizen, or Zanpakutō with abilities that could equal Aizen's own sword. Why? Because we have seen canon characters who can do the same. As long as you do not surpass the limit of something presented in the canon storyline, you are not overpowering in that series' universe. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Generally accepted? In which case, I apologise as I could not find it in the rules listed when I joined. Also, if such power is allowed despite it being unfair if a few "elite" users are allowed something the majority are not, I would kindly request that it be kept out of the canon to avoid unbalancing the currently harmonious status it holds. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 16:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Majority rule Here's the thing, if you want to eliminate this so-called "elite" group of users, you have to make things more accessible to the "majority". You guys have restricted so much, albeit with some good reasons, that you have created an illusion that the users cannot be majorly powerful. Here's the thing, if they can't get above their limitations then you are blocking character growth. Characters must be allowed to grow and learn more powerful moves just as real humans grow and learn new ways of doing things. The new policies I'm working on to help you guys out will block these loopholes that you worry about without having to ban so many things that inhibit character growth. You want people to eventually be powerful, that how a story gains suspense. I will keep my jutsu and my characters out of the canon for now, but once Takeshi returns I plan to talk to him about how we can lift some of these bans and instead place limits so that we're not inhibiting character growth. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, unless people can suddenly obtain Wood Release through character growth, I would recommend the bans stay in place! But seriously, currently at NF there is no elite group of users because we do not allow a chance for OP to that extent, and this works well, keeping the canon balanced and fair. There is no rule against characters learning new jutsu in the canon, and growth as a product of RPing is encouraged. We have already blocked out loopholes, so I'm afraid it's a case of not fixing what isn't broken! At this stage in the canon, character growth hasn't happened because this is the beginning of the story for most people, but it shuld take place soon. There is a fine line between character growth and OP, and I request that you do not advocate lifting some of these bans so that the line isn't blurred- as I said earlier, right now, the canon is harmonious and balanced, and being too lenient can easily push this over the edge. Thank you for your understanding! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 16:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: For now this is going nowhere, so I will leave you with this, Naruto Fanon Wiki:Simplified Ruleset; this is a ruleset given to us by Wikia itself four years ago at our founding as they do with every wiki. They tell users to ignore the rules if it will discourage them from editing, and that may sound like absolute craziness, but as I've looked around at other wiki I've realized that they all do the same thing. The canon can be harmonized without banning so many things. Bans on things such as Wood Release, Edo Tensei, or Uchiha characters is completely understood and I would never stand in the way of those bans. However, I do stand in the way of bans that ban specific techniques because it is a person's opinion that they are too powerful; for example the discussion we had yesterday about Rasenshuriken. An opinion, as stated in many of our policies, should never be the deciding factor. You should always take the rules by faith in the user, never by the letter of the rule which is why I don't suggest using quick reference sections to lay out do's and don'ts. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I see- however, ignoring the rules tends to result in anarchy, the opposite of how NF is at the moment, and something undesirable. Also, it is already harmonised, which is why I am appealing to you not to do anything that can destabilise it. Faith in a user can be misplaced, especially with trolls and chronic offenders. Finally, with the "spirit of the law" point, admins can often interpret it differently, and with a Quick Reference and easy dos and don'ts, admins can maintain a consistent performance and avoid complaints of unfairness. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 17:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: I can remember a time on NF where we had no rules, no canon, and yet all of the stories on the wiki were united, all of the users were good friends, and we all created characters that this ruleset wouldn't agree with. It's not about following the rules and creating a kingship, it's about adhering to policy. You want users to use their creativity to expand the wiki. Do's and Don'ts will never lead to success and I still plan on talking to Tak and Sei about the going ons here to see if we can get some of the less needed bans to vanish. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kingship? This is about an RP site where users are treated fairly and equally and cannot spoil the fun of others through OP their characters. Fairness and equality is a breeding ground for friendships and helps them flourish in a fun atmosphere with RPs. The current users are coping fine with the rules and have even requested that some of them be put in place, and rules are a minor part of the site compared to the creativity I've seen from people. I again request politely that you avoid harming the canon and the equal atmosphere. Also, forgive me, but when there were no rules, did 4chan not raid due to their horror at the quality of characters without rules to regulate them? I do not mean to bring up such a tumultous time, but it seems as if a site with no rules would swiftly return to that standard. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 17:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC)